Un giro del destino
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Esta historia se basa en lo narrado por Nick en sobrecarga. Pero qué pasaría si en vez de ser abusado por la niñera fue en colegio por un entrenador de futbol americano de reemplazo. A partir de aquí toda la vida de Nick y su familia darán un vuelco inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Un giro del destino

Esta historia se basa en lo narrado por Nick en sobrecarga. Pero qué pasaría si en vez de ser abusado por la niñera fue en colegio por un entrenador de futbol americano de reemplazo. A partir de aquí toda la vida de Nick y su familia darán un vuelco inesperado.

El día de la familia Stokes parecía que iba hacer como cualquier otro, Nick se estaba preparando para ir al colegio al igual que sus hermanos mayores. Mamá recuerda que tengo práctica hoy, si me acuerdo Nicky y escucha llegaré casi sobre la hora a buscarte quizás me demore sólo unos minutos díselo al entrenador Harmon, de acuerdo pero él no está tenemos uno reemplazante ya que su esposa está por tener un bebé se llama Peterson, ok cariño lo tendré en cuenta para cuando vaya ahora termina tu desayuno.

A la tarde todo parecía bien Nick fue a la práctica que terminó unos minutos antes de lo previsto, algo que él no comprendió, pero le gustó la idea ya que pudo ir a observar a los chicos grandes como practicaban algo que le gustaba mucho hacer, allí se encontró con Marc un amigo de su hermana Jully, a Marc le gustaba mucho la hermana de Nick y eran buenos amigos, hola Nicko como estás? Bien esperando que venga mi mamá a buscarme y tu? descansando un rato el entrenador nos está matando hoy con la práctica, Nick se empezó a reír, su risa era contagiosa y cuando lo hacía mostraba sus dos ventanas de los dientes que se le habían caído y ya estaban aflorando los nuevos, era un niño feliz y lo demostraba al máximo. Stokes, se escuchó de pronto, la cara de Nick cambió y Marc le preguntó si era el entrenador de reemplazo? Si, te digo un secreto no me gusta, me da miedo, por qué? le preguntó, no lo sé pero a veces me asusta, bueno ve para que no te rete, Ok, Marc se quedó mirándolo como se marchaba a la vez que se quedó preocupado por su pequeño amigo, en eso vinieron sus compañeros, hey haciendo migas con el hermano pequeño de Jully el contestó con un sí evasivo, que sucede? no se me dijo que el entrenador reemplazante le daba miedo y ya se lo escuché a varios niños decir lo mismo. Marc no te metas, además sabes que los niños tienen una gran imaginación. Si puede ser, en eso se escucha la voz de su entrenador que los llama.

Nick me ayudas a juntar las pelotas y los bates mientras llega tu mamá. Si señor contestó cuando llegaron al depósito el entrenador trabó la puerta y se acercó a donde estaba Nick, sabes que eres muy lindo, si dijo él con mucha inocencia mi mamá me lo dice todos los días, te gustaría sacarte la camiseta para mostrarme tus músculos, no sé si a mi mamá le gustaría eso ella siempre me ha dicho que esas cosas no se hacen bueno lo que dijo es verdad pero es cuando no conoces a la persona y a mí me conoces soy tu entrenador, Nick dudó pero después se la sacó luego de un rato lo obligó a sacarse los pantalones y después abusó de él.

Un tiempo más tarde Nick estaba en un rincón cerca de la salida templando, llorando y con sus piernas sobre su pecho agarradas bien fuerte con sus manos, cuando llegó su madre no entendía que sucedía Nick, hijo, estas bien?, quiero a mi papá, decía una y otra vez, ven Nick, ven con mamá, no! Gritó muy fuerte llama a papá, quiero que venga mi papá.

Jill no sabía lo que sucedía pero inmediatamente buscó un teléfono y llamó a su esposo, Roger por favor, necesito que vengas inmediatamente al campo de entrenamiento Nick está llorando y desesperadamente pide por ti, pero que sucede? no lo sé está llorando y repitiendo "quiero a mi papá". Voy para allá. Roger llegó lo más rápido que pudo y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Nicky soy papá mírame, él no respondía estaba en shock Nicko me escuchas soy papá volvió a repetir, no había respuesta, su padre se sienta frente a él y ve el horror de sus pantalones, salía sangre, o Dios mío Jill trae mi chaqueta del auto, que sucede? Trae mi chaqueta! le gritó ella corrió sabía que era algo muy grave para que su esposo le grite y le grite de esa forma, cuando se la alcanza la pone en los hombros de Nick, te voy a alzar y vamos a curarte me entiendes? Su hijo no contestaba, Jill tomemos un solo auto, cierra el tuyo y vamos cuanto antes al Hospital. No me asustes Roger dime que no es lo que estoy pensando, si amor alguien abusó de Nick, Jill comenzó a llorar, cariño te necesito fuerte debes conducir, ella se secó las lágrimas y se subió al auto, Roger se sentó atrás con su hijo, lo tenía alzado y abrazado, Nick temblaba y no tenía ninguna reacción estaba totalmente en shock.

Unos diez minutos después llegaron al Hospital, Roger cargando a su hijo fue a mesa de entrada y hablo con la enfermera mi hijo fue abusado necesito un médico urgente, cuando la enfermera escuchó las palabras inmediatamente le hizo señas a la policía que se encontraba en el lugar y a un médico quien se acercó tratando de sacar a Nick de los brazos de su padre, Nick empezó a gritar No! QUIERO A MI PAPÁ! Papá no me dejes y comenzó a pegarle patadas al médico, papá! Por favor déjenme estar junto a él, Nick estiraba los brazos para volver con su padre. El policía y el médico asintieron y por la reacción del niño su padre no era su abusador así que permitieron que entrara con él, acostaron a Nick en la camilla, te sacaremos la camiseta, le dijeron, no papá no quiero! por favor no los dejes! Nick gritaba desconsoladamente. Escuchen pidió su padre se lo que son los exámenes por violación soy Fiscal de Distrito, quiero que lo duerman, como? Preguntó el médico, quiero que lo duerman, está muy shockeado y no quiero que recuerde esto, háganlo bajo mi entera responsabilidad, le hicieron firmar unos papeles y luego durmieron a Nick. El examen fue exhaustivo realmente Nick había sido violado por un hombre y evidentemente el se quiso resistir tenía marcas de manos en los hombros, el pecho y en la cintura, sacaron muestras de semen y curaron todas sus heridas, luego fue puesto en una habitación solo en compañía de sus padres.

Roger y Jill tenían una impotencia que no sabían que hacer primero, ella fue a la policía a declarar mientras su marido se quedaba junto a su hijo, le tomó la mano y no se soltaba "perdóname" y "te amo" eran las únicas palabras .que repetía a modo de mantra mientras corrían lágrimas por su cara. Al cabo de unas horas Jill volvió al Hospital y vió a su esposo junto a su pequeño, aun no ha despertado, que le han hecho Jill es nuestro bebé, Jill abrazó a su esposo y así permanecieron por varios minutos hasta que un hombre intentó pasar a la sala y un guarda se lo impidió por favor necesito hablar con ellos se escuchaba desde afuera, era el entrenador Harmon, él apreciaba mucho a la familia Stokes y adoraba a Nick, cuando escuchó la voz Roger salió hola dijo con voz muy triste y le estiró la mano. Roger lo siento, Calvin no es tu culpa, como está?, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo violaron, violaron a mi bebé, Roger se quebró, lo siento, lo siento mucho saben quien fue? No, pero tu reemplazante desapareció, te aseguro que no voy a descansar hasta que el culpable este en las rejas de por vida. Necesito hablar con el director, lo se, está con la policía me hablo y vine inmediatamente, apenas se desocupe venía para acá.

En eso sale Jill, hola Calvin, Roger tienes que ir a la policía, si lo sé mejor voy ahora quizás lo encuentre al director allí, necesito hablar con él, dándole un beso a su esposa salió con el entrenador. Roger lo que necesites cuenta conmigo, sabes lo que significan los chicos para mi. Lo se, gracias.

Jill aprovechó que Nick estaba dormido y llamó a su casa con todo esto se había olvidado del resto de la familia. Joe, es mamá, hola que pasa que no han llegado, mirá estoy en el Hospital con Nicky después te explico, tus hermanas llegaron? Solo Jully Ok dame con ella, mamá Nick está bien? Si lo estará, dame con tu hermana, hola que pasa con Nicko, _él era el consentido de toda la familia y todos estaban muy pendientes de todo lo que le sucedía, si bien no era de meterse en problemas salvo alguna que otra travesura o peleas con sus hermanos era un niño que no causaba ningún problema y todos lo adoraban,_ estoy en el Hospital y no sé cuando llegaremos con tu padre por favor terminen de hacer sus tareas y hay comida en la nevera a penas pueda voy para allá. Jully le mandó un abrazo para su hermano pequeño.

Jill hizo otra llamada, llamaría a sus hijas mayores para contarles pero está vez la verdad necesitaba hablar con ellas, a la única que encontró fue a Emily, su hija mayor, cuando se enteró de lo sucedido lo único que dijo fue voy para allá, hablo con mis hermanas y en cuanto podamos estamos allí. Ella se quedó tranquila de no tener que mentirle a una parte de su familia todavía tenía que pensar que le diría a los más chicos.

Roger estaba en la delegación policial y se enteró que habían puesto una orden de captura al entrenador reemplazante los resultados del semen que encontraron en Nick dieron al entrenador Peterson como el abusador, lo encontraremos. Roger aprovechó para hablar con el director de la escuela, sr Stokes no se que decir, desde ya que tiene todo mi apoyo y el de la junta escolar, lo único que quiero es que nadie se entere de lo que le sucedió a Nick, me refiero a los niños, no quiero que sus compañeros sepan, no se como manejará esto pero después de lo sucedido voy a pretender una vida lo más normal posible para mi hijo y que lo estén señalando o preguntándole no ayudará. Quédese tranquilo que de eso nos encargamos nosotros, lo que sea, a cualquier hora no deje de llamarme sr. Stokes cuando Nick esté mejor pasaré a visitarlo. Gracias. Roger terminó su declaración de todo lo sucedido cuando encontró a su hijo después de una serie de preguntas terminó y quedó que cualquier novedad se la iban a comunicar. Aprovechó para llamar a su oficina y comunicar lo ocurrido la fiscalía le dio todo su apoyo y le pidió que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite, para ellos los abusos y crímenes de niños tenían una prioridad máxima de ser resueltos y este tenía un doble interés: era un niño abusado y era el hijo de uno de ellos, no iban a permitir que quede sin resolver.

Roger volvió al Hospital Nick seguía dormido eso por un lado lo tranquilizó pero por el otro deseaba ver a su hijo despierto hablando con ellos. Cuando volvería a ver reír a su hijo nuevamente, era una pregunta que le daba vueltas por su cabeza una y otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La hermana mayor de Nick, Emily, llegó ese mismo día a la noche y fue directo al Hospital, frente a la puerta el guardia no la dejaba pasar, por favor, llame a la sra o al sr Stokes soy su hija, el policía golpeó despacio la puerta y avisó que había una jovencita que decía ser su hija, Jill salió apresurada y vio a Emily parada en la puerta ansiosa de abrazar a sus padres y ver a su hermano, si oficial es nuestra hija déjela pasar. Más tarde llegaran Samantha y Kimberly las puede dejar entrar? El policía miró primero a Jill y viendo que ella asintió le confirmó que lo haría.

Cuando entró a la habitación corrió a abrazar a sus padres e inmediatamente después se acercó a la cama de su hermano, le dio un beso en la frente y le tocó suavemente la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos preguntó como estaba. Todavía está dormido por los efectos de la anestesia. Los médicos nos dijeron que físicamente va a estar bien, ahora hay que centrarse en la parte psicológica, apoyarlo y darle todo el tiempo que necesite. No te preocupes mamá estaremos todos allí para él.

A la mañana siguiente Nicky se despertó asustado, no sabía dónde estaba, la habitación era desconocida y no había mucha luz, intentó sentarse pero no pudo con un grito desgarrador llamó a su mamá, aquí estoy cariño le dijo acercándose a su lado, donde estoy, estás en el Hospital, inmediatamente su padre se acerco, hola Poncho? Como te sientes, luego de hacer esa pregunta Nick se acordó todo lo que había sucedido y en silencio empezó a llorar, su madre lo tomó en sus brazos y lloró con él, mientras tanto le susurraba en el oído todo está bien estamos aquí y nunca más te dejaremos solo lo prometo. Sus hermanas miraban la escena de lejos, no podían creer lo que le había sucedido a su hermano menor, el era especial, era un niño muy dulce, bueno, se podría decir que era un niño perfecto, solo una bestia podía haber hecho algo tan aberrante.

Los días siguientes fueron muy angustiosos, Nick no hablaba y comía muy poco, vino para conversar una psicóloga y él no quiso saber nada con ella se aferró a la mano de su madre, y lo único que dijo es quiero ir a casa con "Silver", fueron las primera palabras coherentes de Nick, "Silver"? preguntó la médica, es nuestro perro, cuando nos diga el doctor nos vamos. Cuando llegó el día que le dieron el alta, el rancho estaba entusiasmado con la llegada del niño, Teresa, quien se encargaba de la casa y del cuidado de los niños estaba ansiosa de ver a su pequeño, ella adoraba a los niños Stokes, pero con Nick tenía una debilidad, lo quería muchísimo desde pequeño tenían grandes charlas que ambos disfrutaban, le había preparado su comida preferida y una rica torta, sus hermanos habían hecho unos carteles de bienvenida y hasta Silver fue bañado y le pusieron su pañuelo vaquero en el cuello. Todo estaba listo para recibir al pequeño de la familia. Los hermanos más chicos no sabían que había pasado, a ellos sólo se les dijo que Nick enfermó y por unos días tendría que quedarse en el Hospital. A sus hermanas mayores y a sus padres solo les habían pedido que no le pregunten nada relacionado con la violación él hablaría cuando esté listo o cuando los profesionales lo dirijan con una serie de preguntas.

Cuando llegó la silla de ruedas para poder salir del Hospital Nick comenzó a gritar, no quiero eso, no quiero sentarme ahí, de acuerdo Poncho, quieres que te alce, antes que su padre terminara de preguntar él ya había levantado sus brazos, Roger lo levanto y él puso su cara en los hombros y cuello de su papá, lo abrazó muy fuerte y cerró sus ojos, Roger le susurró te amo Poncho y acariciándole la espalda le dijo vamos a casa, a pesar que no era la política dejaron que Nick saliera en brazos.

Cuando llegaron al rancho todos lo estaban esperando, sus hermanos corrieron a abrazarlo pero él solo atinó a quedarse parado como si fuera una estatua, papá que le sucede preguntó Joe? Vamos a tenerle un poco de paciencia, en unos días estará bien, Nick corrió a donde estaba Silver y lo abrazó, el perro parecía que sabía lo que le había sucedido, sólo se quedó quieto para recibir abrazos, luego le lamió la cara y se quedó a su lado, puedo ir a mi cuarto? Ve hijo, pero no quieres comer antes el pastel que te hizo Teresa? Nick no contestó sólo se escuchó decir vamos Silver y ambos se fueron dentro de la casa.

Los días siguientes fueron un infierno para la familia Stokes, Jill y Roger fueron esa semana a trabajar aprovechando que sus hijas estaban en la casa, deseaban dejar todo en el trabajo listo y ordenado ya que ambos iban a tomar licencia para acompañar a Nick en sus sesiones con la siquiatra y las declaraciones con la policía.

Nick dormía mucho y todos tenían la orden de no molestarlo, se despertaría sólo y cuando él quisiera y cuando saliera de la habitación todos lo tratarían como siempre, esa fue la orden que sus papás les dieron a sus hijos mayores y a Teresa, los menores seguían sin saber lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Nick se levantaba siempre buscaba a alguna de sus hermanas y se sentaba sobre ellas, daba la sensación que necesita protección, necesitaba sentirse seguro. Cuando sus padres estaban en casa siempre buscaba lo mismo, al que menos ocupado veía, allí se iba para que lo alzara.

Joe, Stephi y Jiulia no sabían lo que le sucedía a su hermano pero se dieron cuenta que no era algo bueno, Nicky no jugaba con ellos, no iba a la escuela y se lo veía enfermo. Joe volvió a preguntarle a su padre, cuando Nick jugaría de nuevo con él, pronto le respondió Roger.

La semana se pasó muy rápido y las hermanas mayores de Nick debieron volver a la Universidad, abrazaron a sus padres y a su hermano y prometieron volver después de los exámenes.

El lunes tuvieron la primera sesión con la siquiatra Nick no habló de lo sucedido, estaba muy asustado, lo único que quería era volver con sus papás y eso lo repetía constantemente, mientras tanto en otra habitación a Jill y Roger les hicieron un interrogatorio muy exhaustivo con respecto a la relación entre ellos dos y ellos con Nick todo iba muy bien hasta que Jill siente la voz de su hijo que los llama, que le están haciendo a nuestro hijo, nada señora Stokes quédese tranquila, no puedo estar tranquila si mi hijo está gritando y salió de la habitación en busca de Nick cuando lo encuentra lo toma en brazos, estuvimos de acuerdo con esto pero si lo hacen sufrir yo no lo traigo más. Jill debemos dejar que lo atiendan. Roger, está temblando, lo sé pero peor es que no sepamos nunca lo que sucedió. Sabemos que le sucedió, lo sé pero necesitamos que él nos lo diga y lo sabes. Jill lloraba y sabía que su esposo tenía razón, pero hoy no por favor, mañana. La doctora asintió, mañana a la misma hora.

Al día siguiente comenzó la sesión de nuevo en la cámara Gessell. Nick miró todo a su alrededor, había un médico nuevo, un varón, al principio dudaban si era conveniente pero Nick no tenía problemas en relacionarse con varones y pensaron que por los juegos era mejor si lo hacía un hombre. Quieres jugar con algo? Buscó unos autos que había sobre una estantería y unas maderas y comenzó a confeccionar puentes y carreteras con ellas luego comenzó con los autos, por Dios Santo, Nick no había jugado así desde que tení años comentaron sus padres. Es normal volver a los juegos de años anteriores no se asusten, no está haciendo una regresión simplemente busca seguridad, busca algo que lo remita a la seguridad y a la alegría que perdió.

Nick, te gustan los autos? Sí, respondió tímidamente, me dejas jugar contigo? Como quieras, que bueno, por un buen rato solo jugaron en silencio. Luego fue hasta una repisa y sacó un juego de ingenio, era para jugar en solitario, te incomoda que esté aquí contigo? No, respondió casi indiferente, bien tienes ganas que juguemos un juego de palabras, puede ser, ok yo voy a decir una palabra y tu la relacionas con otra, OK. Bien comienzo: _**Auto**__ (_Médico)_ - __**Papá**_ (Nick), _**Trabajo**_ (Médico) - _**Estudio**_ (Nick) perfecto, pensó el médico, _**Escuela**_ (Médico), Nick lo miró y dijo no quiero jugar más es aburrido, el médico lo entendió sabía que era aburrido pero necesario. Hablando de Escuela, eres buen estudiante, no lo sé, supongo que sí, pero eso deberías preguntárselo a mis papas y maestros, bueno pero tú debes saber si eres bueno o no, se podría decir que sí, y en los deportes a que juegas? Nick se transfiguró, Mamá! Comenzó a gritar, Mamá quiero irme con mi mamá, corrió hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, lo siento Nicky pero no puedes irte, ábreme por favor, no quiero estar con la puerta cerrada decía mientras su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, por favor abre, lo siento Nick pero tenemos que hablar. Nick obedeció y volvió a sentarse en un rincón con las piernas junto a su pecho abrazándolas con sus brazos.

Sus padres estaban mirando desde afuera las mismas lágrimas que corrían sobre la cara de su hijo corrían sobre sus rostros. Está sufriendo déjenlo tranquilo pedía Jill. Necesitamos saber que pasó, pero eso ya lo sabemos, solo sabemos lo que le sucedió físicamente pero necesitamos saber quien fue y lamentablemente como sucedió, lo que más recuerde. Ellos como abogados sabían que era así, cuantos más detalles recordara más fácil sería encarcelarlo pero en el fondo no querían que su hijo pasara por todo eso.

A medida que transcurrían las semanas parecía que todo iba esclareciéndose, las sesiones con el psicólogo estaban dando resultado y Nick había comenzado a recordar lo sucedido aquel día, pero eso trajo una nueva consecuencia, él comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento de ser un niño dulce, amable y de buen corazón se fue convirtiendo en un niño peleador, y hasta en muchas ocasiones agresivo.

Jill y Roger ya no sabían como actuar, el médico les decía que era normal este proceso que al recordar su comportamiento podría cambiar. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ver a ninguno de sus hijos así y estaban muy angustiados por ello. Una tarde que Roger volvió de trabajar vio a Nick y Joe jugando en el patio, de pronto sintió gritos y vio a sus hijos peleando y pegándose, Roger los separó y envió a Nick dentro de la casa, luego tomó a Joe por el brazo lo volteó y le dio varios azotes, una vez que terminó miró a su hijo y le preguntó porque peleaban? Lo único que contesto Joe fue que no era justo que lo golpee, que la pelea la había empezado Nick, y le recriminó a su padre que ni siquiera le había preguntado antes de castigarlo que había sucedido, volvió a decirle que no era justo que sólo él recibiera la paliza. Roger lo miró lo abrazó le pidió perdón y después le dijo que tenía razón.

Cuando Roger entra en la casa ve a Nick tumbado en el sillón viendo la televisión, puedes decirme que es lo que pasó afuera, Nick no contestó, te hice una pregunta, volvió a hablar su padre ya en un tono más severo Nick seguía sin contestar, Roger se dirigió hasta él lo levantó, lo volteó tomándolo por la cintura y lo inclinó le dio seis nalgadas que dejaron su trasero dolorido, ve a tu habitación! le ordenó su padre Nick sin mirarlo le dirigió a las escaleras mientras se frotaba sus nalgas, no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

Una horas más tarde Jill llegó a la casa y Roger le contó lo sucedido, ellos nunca habían discutido sobre el castigo de los niños y siempre se apoyaron cuando estos terminaban en nalgadas pero esta vez no fue así, Jill se enojó con su esposo por lo sucedido pero Roger siguió defendiéndose como si estuviera siendo juzgado por una corte marcial, Jill escucha Joe tiene razón no podemos permitir que Nick siga teniendo este comportamiento, nunca se lo permitimos a ninguno de los otros niños y me pareció muy injusto que solo él recibiera el castigo, esta casa debe volver a la normalidad incluidas las reglas, pero para todos, Jill sabía que tenía razón pero se le hacía muy duro pensar en eso de todas formas lo abrazó y le dio un beso a su esposo. Voy a verlo no te enojas?, a decir verdad yo también estoy preocupado. Jill entró a la habitación de Nick y lo encontró leyendo un libro, hola hijo cómo estás? bien, quieres contarme lo que pasó, peleé con Joe y papá me castigó, su madre le dio un beso y le dijo si quieres salir ve a pedirle disculpas a tu hermano y luego puedes jugar un rato hasta la hora de la comida, Ok, Jill vio que él estaba bien, pero que no se movió para salir de su habitación cuando en otras circunstancia correría a buscar a su hermano para volver a jugar, su madre fue a su habitación a refrescarse y cambiarse ya que luego comenzaría a preparar la cena. Cuando baja va al encuentro de su esposo él está bien respondió aunque decidió no bajar.

A la mañana siguiente Nick se levantó a desayunar una vez que su madre y sus hermanos se habían ido, él sabía que su padre estaría sólo se dirigió a la cocina lo abrazó y le dijo buen día papá, eso fue un alivio para Roger, saber que su hijo no estaba enfadado con él después de lo que pasó o al menos pensó que no estaba tan enojado. Buen día hijo, respondió al saludo, como dormiste? bastante bien, ayer me pegaste fuerte todavía me duele tocándose las nalgas, lo siento Nick, pero esa es la idea del castigo es para que recuerdes que es lo que no debes hacer y que si lo haces esas son las consecuencias.

Papá puedo hablar contigo, claro que deseas, quiero volver a la escuela, la idea le encantaba a su padre pero también lo aterraba, estás seguro? Bueno en parte si y en parte no, cómo es eso? Quiero volver pero no a esa escuela podrá ser en otra? De hecho sí, con tu madre estuvimos viendo unos colegios privados muy cerca de aquí pero no estamos seguros. Tienes los folletos? Si, en mi escritorio, me los prestas, claro voy por ellos. Roger le dio los folletos y se fue a la oficina a la noche hablamos, lo beso en la cabeza y se fue, estaba contento quizás los azotes fueron el disparador para que todo, de apoco, logre acomodarse.

Roger habló con su esposa y le contó lo sucedido él estaba feliz, esperaba que llegue la noche para volver a conversar con su hijo. En la cena todo parecía como varios meses atrás, Nick había comenzado a reír nuevamente y eso era simplemente maravilloso. Después de cenar los niños se fueron a dormir excepto Nick debían hablar sobre volver al colegio. Y bien has visto los folletos, si pero en realidad no estoy seguro, porque hijo? Es que un colegio privado lo pueden pagar? Nicky eso es nuestro problema no el tuyo, además si te dimos los folletos es porque está todo previsto, los dos somos abogados y podemos costearlo, no se de donde sacaste esto, cual es el que te gusta? Hay dos que me gustan lo que tienen St. Thomas y St Jude Tadeo el que ustedes quieran. Ok mañana iremos con tu madre a hablar con ellos y luego te decimos. Gracias.

A la mañana siguiente los padres de Nick después de llevar a los niños a la escuela se dirigieron a recorrer los colegios, comenzaron con St. Thomas pidieron hablar con el rector al principio se sorprendieron ya que el rector era un sacerdote de mediana edad pero a primera vista era muy agradable y una vez que los recibió entablaron un diálogo muy ameno, le contaron lo sucedido con Nick y el porque de un cambio de escuela, el rector lo escuchó muy atento y le expresó que no habría ningún problema en recibirlo siempre y cuando traigan una nota de alta del médico y una nota de referencia de su escuela anterior, pero que si Nick no se hallaba o causaba problemas los mandaría llamar y de acuerdo al tenor de los hechos quedaría expulsado. Nick había perdido el año escolar así que debería inscribirse nuevamente en 4° grado, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y para el siguiente semestre él ya estaría ingresado en el Colegio, este era pupilo por lo tanto su hijo permanecería de Lunes a Viernes en la Institución y eso era obligatorio. Después de salir de ahí se dirigieron a St. Jude pero no les gustó tanto como el primero.

Cuando llegaron hablaron con Nick y si estaba de acuerdo al comenzar el año escolar iría a St. Thomas, le comentaron lo del internado y pareció contento, quizás le haga bien un cambio radical se consolaban sus padres, de todas maneras debían consultarlo con el médico pero no creo que tuvieran problemas Nick estaba mucho mejor y cada día seguía progresando.

Seis meses después Nick comenzaba su primer día de escuela en su nuevo Colegio sus padres lo habían llevado el domingo a la noche acompañado de sus hermanos, nos vemos el viernes dijo Nick aquí estaremos esperándote, sus hermanos le dieron un fuerte abrazo y luego su padre, su madre se despidió última, mamá suéltame me asfixias, todos se rieron, el padre rector los vino a buscar para acompañarlo a su nuevo dormitorio, saludó a los padres de Nick y le dijo que estaba muy contento de conocer a toda la familia, en realidad parte de la familia dijo Roger sus tres hermanas mayores están en la Universidad, tienes 6 hermanos Nick! Si señor dijo Nick orgulloso, bien vamos.

La semana pasó rapidísimo y Nick estaba más que contento en su nuevo colegio, enseguida se hizo de amigos y Nick comenzó a volver a ser un niño normal. Tres meses después atraparon al entrenador y comenzaría el juicio, sus padres se preocuparon y se preguntaron al mismo tiempo porque ahora? cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Quince días faltaban para que Nick declare, por ser menor y por la influencia de sus padres lo haría en la oficina del juez junto con los dos abogados y su médico, quien sería el encargado de terminar el interrogatorio si veía que a Nick le hacía mal, sus padres estarían fuera, ellos no podrían entrar en el momento de la declaración y eso era lo más angustiante. Roger habló con el padre rector y le explicó la situación, Nick esa semana faltaría al colegio, no sabían que día preciso iba a tener que declarar así que tenía que estar preparado, además debía tener reuniones con el fiscal y con el médico para prepararlo a afrontar lo que se avecinaba. El sacerdote le dijo que no había ningún problema y que rezarían tanto por Nick como por toda la familia y que lo esperaban la próxima semana. El juicio fue todo un éxito y el entrenador fue puesto en prisión a cadena perpetua. Nick después de declarar estuvo un día ausente pero de apoco volvió a socializarse. La semana pasó rápido y Nick volvió al colegio a ponerse al día con sus nuevos amigos y sus estudios. Se sentía cómodo, feliz y seguro en la nueva Institución. Cuando llegó el viernes su padre llegó y no vio a Nick en el lugar de espera de los padres y eso le preocupó, un preceptor se acercó y le dijo que el rector lo esperaba en su oficina, que habrá pasado ahora, cuando tendremos un poco de paz Dios? Cuando llega encuentra a Nick sentado y charlando muy ameno, hijo estás bien? Si papá contestó Nick, luego de la respuesta saludó al sacerdote, Padre disculpe que no lo saludé pero me asusté, está bien no se preocupe. Sr Stokes quería hablar con usted sobre Nick, a él se le vino automáticamente la charla que habían tenido antes que comenzaran las clases y quizás querían que su hijo se fuera del colegio, cuando ustedes vinieron yo les dije que la continuidad de Nick quedaba en suspenso hasta que lo conociéramos y debo decirle que ha superado nuestras expectativas usted se quedó muy limitado con la descripción de Nick es simplemente un niño maravilloso, estamos felices de tenerlo aquí y que sea parte de la comunidad de St. Thomas es por eso que se lo quería decir delante de él. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de lo que había escuchado agració al cielo la buena noticia y le agradeció enormemente las palabras al padre rector. Luego se fueron a su casa, vamos a festejar que querés hacer? Podemos comprar pizza? Claro que sí Poncho, te amo hijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los dos años siguientes transcurrieron sin ningún problema, todo iba viento en popa hasta que un fin de semana los amigos de Nick estaban hablando que entrarían en su último año de Middle School y a Nick le faltaría un año más antes de eso y se entristeció. Sus padres se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía que te sucede? Estoy triste, porque preguntó su madre porque a mí me faltan dos años para ingresar a la Preparatoria y mis amigos entran el año entrante, sus padres sabían que esto podía suceder, que quieres hacer? Voy a hablar con el padre rector para ver que posibilidades tengo de rendir un año libre. Quieres que le preguntemos nosotros, no me encargaré yo.

El lunes cuando tuvo un tiempo libre fue a hablar con el sacerdote y plantearle el problema, el Padre le preguntó si tenía una solución y él le dijo que sí pero que no sabía si lo autorizarían, cuál es? Quiero terminar 7° grado y rendir libre 8°, aunque no estamos acostumbrados a éste pedido te lo concedo, pero vas a tener que estudiar mucho, lo hare! Dijo muy entusiasmado, eso quiere decir que tu idea es no hacer la preparatoria con nosotros' Nick se entristeció mucho, el colegio le había dado mucho estos años pero él necesitaba volver, lo siento pero necesito estar ahí, nunca podré terminar de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí, te entiendo Nicky y no debes darme ninguna explicación, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Y así fue los alumnos de 8° le ayudaron a estudiar y a preparar las materias, sabían que los exámenes eran difíciles si les costaba a ellos que estaban en 8° más le costaría a Nick pero él era un chico brillante. Llegaron las fechas de cuando vendrían a evaluar a Nick, sus compañeros de 7° y 8° estuvieron con él acompañándolo en cada uno de ellos, sus padres no sabían las fechas por su propia decisión no se los dijo, en el fondo les quería dar una sorpresa y no quería que se angustiaran si algo salía mal, pero no fue así no sólo pasó cada uno de los exámenes sino que los dio con notas excelentes, fue un orgullo para St. Thomas. El padre rector le envió una tarjeta a la familia Stokes de invitación para la promoción de la finalización de los estudios de los alumnos de Middle School, cuando Roger vio la lista de los alumnos egresados dio un grito diciendo ¡LO LOGRO! NICK ¡ LO HIZO! Roger de que estás hablando, Nick rindió el 8° libre y se recibe, sus padres lloraban de la emoción, nadie faltó a la cita, hermanos, padres, abuelos estaban todos, cuando los alumnos de 8° eligieron a Nick para el discurso final él no lo podía creer y no sabía si hacerlo, era quitarle protagonismo a sus compañeros ellos habían cursado el año completo y él no pero para los chicos no había discusión era él o él.

En el discurso Nick tuvo una mención especial a sus compañeros y amigos de 7° y 8° que sin ellos no estaría ahí, al colegio y al padre rector él estaba seguro que no lo podría haber logrado salir adelante sin su apoyo y su cariño fueron dos patas importantes de la mesa las otras dos una sus padres y la otra sus hermanos. Él estaba feliz.

El último tramo de los estudios, antes de la universidad, fue a la High School de su vecindario con todos sus compañeros de la infancia, pero a pesar de ello nunca pudo olvidar a St Thomas fue el colegio que le salvó la vida.

Fin


End file.
